Episode 5206 (5th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mercedes watches Sylver sleep on the couch. She does her hair and looks in the mirror. James washes his face, looking at himself through the mirror. Liam watches Mercedes walk Bobby to school. She notices him. James pounds on Ste's door, warning him that if he goes near Harry again, then he will rip his life apart, "piece by miserable piece". Nancy wakes a hungover Kyle. The Nightingales are confused with James's bad mood. James reveals that he caught Harry sneaking around with Ste. Sylver tries to make an unconvinced Breda see that Mercedes is really trying to put things right. Mercedes walks in as Breda tells Sylver that she's probably taken Bobby with her to buy drugs from a dealer. Mercedes tells her that she can search her if she likes. She gives them her bag to check but Sylver refuses. Ste receives a letter from the Dee Valley Police, informing him that he is only being fined £2,500 for the protest. Jonny texts Stuart, saying that he thinks they have another problem. James and Harry argue. Harry tells James that Tony visit Ste. James tells Harry that he won't mind promising not to see Ste again. Harry tells him that he can't as Ste is trying to help him find Sadie. James says that Harry doesn't need him anymore then. When Harry leaves, James makes clear to Marnie that he doesn't believe Harry. Nancy asks Tony and Darren what happened when they went drinking, and is furious when they tease her about having sex on the washing machine. Mercedes is hurt when Sylver can barely spend five minutes sitting next to her. Marnie and Romeo try to convince James that he's being paranoid over Harry, and not to check on him. Liam gives Mercedes advice to win Sylver over. James angrily demands to know from Tony where Harry has gone. He doesn't believe that Harry is on a delivery and grabs Tony. Darren and Harry try to get James off Tony and James hits Harry across the face. Everyone is shocked. Harry and James argue. James calls Harry "pathologically selfish" and tells him that he's lied and cheated his way out of trouble his entire life, and has never been faithful to anyone. Harry storms off. Breda warns Mercedes that if she moves things along too quickly, Sylver won't forgive him. Mercedes enjoys teasing her. Ste is angry when Harry tells him that he can't see him anymore. Stuart confronts Ste over using their social media to find Sadie, but Ste tells him about what Harry has said. Stuart tells Jonny to play "good cop". Nancy confronts Kyle and Kyle tells Nancy about Darren getting jealous over them. Nancy tells Kyle that she sees a future with him and they hug. Sylver arrives home to the table set for his surprise date night with Mercedes. Sylver snaps and tells Mercedes that she's "at the back of the queue". She storms off and Breda smirks. Ste snaps at Jonny and tells him that he feels lonely. Jonny offers to help him. Harry apologises to James and asks him not to give up on him. Marnie tries to convince James to forgive Harry. James takes Harry's phone and links their tracking apps. Mercedes visits Liam at The Loft. He tells her that he's not selling her drugs. She tells him that nobody puts her at the back of the queue. She kisses him passionately. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019